The objective of the project is to develop an improved medical wound dressing product using microbially derived cellulose. Given the unique properties of microbial cellulose (extreme hydrophilicity, high strength, excellent shape retention, biodegradable) and Xylos Corporation's ability to produce the material at very low cost and right configuration, a wide range of medical applications are possible such as wound dressings, ulcer dressings, burn dressings, temporary skin, surgical wipes, tissue/organ drapes, cold packs, super absorbents, etc. The specific aim of the project at this phase is to develop a prototype wound dressing that has better absorption characteristics, better structural properties, and lower costs than existing wound dressing products. Research will focus on developing an improved drying procedure to improve the absorption characteristics of the prototype dressing. Three different types of drying methods will be tested. The absorption characteristics, structural integrity and microcellular structure of the wound dressing will be studied. The optimum drying method of the prototype dressing will then be selected. The research will not only enlarge the application potential for the present wound dressing product but will also increase the possibilities of applying microbial cellulose to other medical applications listed above. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential commercial applications of microbial cellulose include wound dressings, ulcer dressings, burn dressings, temporary skin substitute, impregnated medical pads, surgical wipes, tissue/organ drapes, dermal drug delivery system. cold packs, hot packs, super absorbent pads and incontinence products.